


Женское лицо

by Gevion



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical References, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: У войны тысячи лиц, и женских среди них немало.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Женское лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение сериального канона с историями реальных людей. Почитать подробнее о Рене можно [здесь](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9e_Lemaire), а об Августе — [здесь](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augusta_Chiwy).

— Пойдем завтра на танцы? — в шутку произносит Августа, эта миниатюрная, обыкновенно серьезная чужестранка, и поправляет повязку с красным крестом у себя на рукаве. 

Августа черноволосая, черноглазая, чернокожая. Французский у нее с забавным протяжным акцентом; в Бастони на нее, конечно, пялятся — ну как такую сюда занесло? Говорят, отец у Августы белый миссионер; говорят, родом она из бельгийского Конго; говорят, туда она и вернется, когда все кончится. Рене сразу представляет влажную духоту джунглей, диск рассветного солнца над одиноким деревом в саванне, пастбища, протянувшиеся вдоль великой реки.

Сама она только недавно из Брюсселя, приехала в надежде встретить праздник с семьей, но теперь уж не до Рождества. Одежда еще пахнет дорогой, ботинки в грязи, волосы под косынкой растрепаны — некогда даже пальцами расчесать. О жизни Рене знает одно: когда мама учила ее восьмилетнюю, как смазывать младшему брату ссадины и синяки, никто и не думал, что когда-нибудь она столкнется вот с этим — осколками костей, шрапнелью в мышцах, пулями, пробившими плоть насквозь или засевшими глубоко внутри. Учиться всему приходится на бегу, спать — на ходу, есть — когда и если придется. Заглянуть к родителям и брату некогда; пока она в госпитале, те прячутся в убежище — надолго ли этого хватит? Сколько обстрелов способен выдержать тесный и темный подвал?

Тошнотворная тревога за них становится привычной. От треска ткани в ушах у Рене так и звенит. Здесь, в госпитале на рю де Нефшато, на бинты идет все, что под руку подвернется: постельное белье, скатерти, шторы, одежда, парусина. Перед использованием — обязательно стерилизация; порванные лоскутами нательные сорочки, снятые с немцев и американцев, варятся вместе, в одном котле. 

Под вечер невысокий лейтенант приносит ей охапку шелка: «Если пойдете за меня, будет вам подвенечное платье, мадемуазель Лемар». Руки тут же принимаются за привычную работу: немного надрезать край, перехватить поудобнее, провести лезвиями ножниц до конца полотнища, перевернуть крупный кусок другой стороной, повторить. Весь шелк, разумеется, парашютный, другой давно кончился. Женщины в Бастони уже и не помнят, когда в последний раз надевали тонкие чулки. 

Почти все они, будто вдовы, ходят в сером и черном. На улицах, за баррикадами, случайно столкнувшись с кем-то посреди обломков и мешков с песком, даже и не поймешь, кто перед тобой. Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети — все одинаковые, у каждого одно и то же испуганно-упрямое выражение на осунувшемся лице. Война уравнивает всех. Еще вчера присутствие Августы казалось странным. Сегодня ее за плечо хватает раненый: «Сестричка, дай попить» — и ему все равно, какого цвета рука, которая протягивает ему стакан с водой. 

Нового приносят на рю де Нефшато на носилках, и он тут же начинает сдирать с себя форму, бормочет, то и дело сбрасывая тонкое одеяло: «Жарко, до чего жарко!» Из потемневшего рта вырывается пар, щеки лиловые — обморожение. Забываясь, зовет маму и ангелов. Рене вытирает ему лоб и гадает, глядя на знакомо-светлые завитки волос: ей это мерещится? До чего же несчастный мальчик похож на…

Со Стефаном она познакомилась в брюссельской кофейне. В новом году планировали венчаться, и родители были так рады — Рене ведь исполнилось тридцать, у мамы в этом возрасте уже было двое детей. О Стефане она старается думать нечасто и понемногу, не углубляясь в воспоминания, просто скользя вдоль них. Так проще. Порой хочется напиться до бессознания. Порой среди мыслей мелькает мерзкое: ну почему, почему забрали именно его? Разве не могли найти кого-нибудь еще? В синагогу ее Стефан не ходил, Тору не читал, кипу не носил, как и пейсы. Жил далеко от своей общины. Даже имя у него было обычное, бельгийское. Такое же, как у Стефана-аптекаря с рю де Ренваль, или у Стефана-мясника, или у Стефана-калеки, который в детские годы Рене в вечном безмолвии сидел у паперти: предыдущая война оставила его без голоса и обеих ног. 

Когда в госпитале заканчиваются простыни, Рене раскрывает свой крохотный чемоданчик, вытаскивает на свет ни разу не ношенное белое платье и, не давая себе шанса передумать, режет кружевной подол. Августа, вытерев руки передником, подступает ближе, жестом показывает: давай помогу. В этом сумасшедшем декабре они провели плечом к плечу буквально несколько суток, но для того, чтобы понимать друг друга, хватает движения глаз: «Я зашиваю, ты держишь». Или: «Нужно сказать ему правду». Или: «Я полью, а ты пока умывайся». Впрочем, кровь на руках, лице и одежде обе почти перестали замечать.

— Будешь шоколад? — предлагает Рене. Передышка между ранеными короткая, моргнуть не успеешь, и вот уже снова нужно обмывать, переворачивать, сгибаясь под тяжестью тела, отгонять чужие страхи, успокаивать чужую боль.

Шоколад американский, непередаваемо вкусный. Августа жмурится, с благодарностью принимая пару квадратиков, медленно смакует.  
— Будешь спать? — дожевав, эхом отзывается она, кивая на узкую неудобную лавку с лежанкой. Сейчас ее очередь, ее выстраданные полчаса, так что Рене мотает головой:  
— Я посторожу.

Неподалеку от них, нервно дергая плечом, на стуле дремлет американский хирург. Спиной привалившись к ледяной каменной стене, Рене разрешает себе помечтать, но без размаха, разве что чуть-чуть. Например, о том, как в Рождество все утихнет и у нее получится передать родным разогретый суп. Или о том, что весна будет теплая, лето — жаркое, а к осени все кругом забудут все дурное, что произошло. Или о том, что завтра на них свалится манна небесная: чистые бинты, морфин, пенициллин. Или о том, как вдруг окажется, что в гестапо ошиблись, пришли не за тем — мало ли мужчин с именем Стефан в Брюсселе? — и ее Стефан вернулся, ждет ее в маленькой комнатке, над которой вьют гнезда стрижи.

Хорошо бы подумать, чем она займется, если удастся выжить. Станет помогать родителям в скобяной лавке? Устроится машинисткой или швеей? Снова поедет в Брюссель? А если не суждено, если ее здесь похоронят, то пусть уж как получится, верно? Хоть на кладбище, хоть на улице, хоть в поле перед лесом. Жаль одного: из чистой одежды осталась ровно одна смена, а подвенечное платье она не сберегла.  
— Мадемуазель Лемар? Мадемуазель? Рене?..  
— Я не сплю.

Размочить заскорузлую бурую тряпку. Промыть глубокую кровавую борозду. Вытащить пинцетом осколок, потом еще один. Сменить грязное белье — от боли мальчик обмочился. Какой же он неподъемный... Перевернуть на здоровый бок.

О том, что за ранеными ходят две санитарки, теперь знают не только на рю де Нефшато. Не дозвавшись до бога, солдаты начинают молиться Августе и Рене. В Бастони, передают они друг другу суеверным шепотом, есть два ангела, черный и белый. Рене это кажется нелепостью — какие из них ангелы? — а вот Августа качает головой.  
— Я бы тоже хотела в кого-нибудь верить. Чтобы перед смертью мне… ну, знаешь. — Она вдруг немного смущается: — Чтобы за мной кто-нибудь присмотрел.

Обеим не спится, в полумраке у Августы ярко отблескивают белки глаз. Рождество уже завтра, на столе тускло горит свеча, дальше по коридору под тонкими одеялами возятся, пытаясь согреться, те, кому полегче. Тяжелые лежат почти неподвижно. Если очень повезет, за ночь никто не умрет и новых не привезут до утра.  
— Твой отец, — произносит Рене, чтобы скрасить тоскливое молчание хоть чем-то, — он проповедник?  
— Отец ветеринар. — Августа отвечает медленно, пытается разломить в ладонях надвое черствый хлеб, но все никак. — Я приехала к его родственникам. А ты?  
— Я здесь родилась.  
— У тебя большая семья?  
— Родители и брат. Где родилась ты?

Вполуха она слушает, как Августа рассказывает, что тропические дожди ежегодно размывают пути в деревню, где живут ветеринар с семьей. Рене зачем-то кивает, хотя единственное, что она когда-либо видела (единственное, что когда-либо увидит), — крошечный уголок Европы: Бастонь и Брюссель. 

Если взять длинную-предлинную булавку, думает Рене, и вогнать ее в землю в Бельгии, а потом проткнуть весь шар насквозь, то где острие выйдет наружу? Вряд ли в Конго. 

Пламя свечи неожиданно вздрагивает, свежий ветер пробирается в плохо заклеенные окна, в голову, в сердце, в душу, и на короткий, кристально ясный миг она перестает ощущать лишь себя. Рене чувствует то же, что Августа. То же, что американский хирург, и раненые за тонкой стенкой, и родители в подвале, и Стефан где-то в ином мире, и немецкие пилоты, ровно в эту секунду готовые сбросить бомбы на Бастонь.

— Проверю, как они, — Августа поднимается, успевает дойти до комнат с выздоравливающими, когда все здание приседает, чтобы в следующую секунду вытянуться и подбросить себя в воздух. 

Вдвоем с Рене Августа, не обращая внимания на ужасающие толчки, взваливает себе кого-то на плечи, вытаскивает наружу второго, третьего, пока хватает сил. С новым ударом вместе с госпиталем в воздух подбрасывает себя вся рю де Нефшато, и вот Рене вновь одна, в собственном теле, и вот она не ощущает ничего, кроме груза рухнувшего потолка и пронизывающей легкие длинной-предлинной горячей иглы…

...Теплая весна? Нет, уже жаркое лето. Стефан не спит до рассвета, говорит, хочет дождаться, пока в брюссельском небе появятся стрижи. 

Последнее лицо, которое нависает над Рене, не ангельское, а женское, но ей почему-то страшно приятно его видеть: черные волосы, черную кожу, черные глаза.

* * *

Расстояние между ней и Конго все растет и растет. Домой она не вернулась, живет в Бастони уже, наверное, лет семьдесят — после шестого десятка с памятью стало не так хорошо, как раньше, хотя самое важное Августа помнит с прежней ясностью. Как впервые оказалась за океаном; как выглядел и пах первый увиденный ею снег; как она, а с ней еще несколько сотен людей в госпитале на рю де Нефшато выжили на одном воздухе, на одном упрямстве.

— Бабушка, а ты была одна? Кто с тобой был? — Стефан, ее младший правнук, — тот еще почемучка. Августа крепко держит его за руку: ее кожа все такая же темная, его — лишь слегка смуглая, и при взгляде на них трудно догадаться, что в их венах одна кровь.  
— Ну, давай посмотрим...

Спустя годы она может назвать разве что пять-шесть имен, зато и сегодня видит перед собой их лица: хирурга Прайора, американского командующего обороной, бельгийцев, отдававших последние вещи, чтобы было чем перевязывать раненых, пока нет бинтов. Того лейтенанта, что принес для похорон Рене светлый парашютный шелк — свое подвенечное платье она не сберегла, — и саму санитарку. Подругами они стать не успели, но Августе бы этого хотелось. Вечером, глядя дальнозоркими глазами в бельгийское небо, она загадывает желание на падающую звезду: пусть белый ангел Бастони проводит ее, когда наступит нужный момент.

Спустя год Августа в своей постели. Жаркое лето заканчивается, осень наступает на город со всех сторон. Одна рука Августы — в теплой ладошке Стефана, другая свободно лежит поверх покрывала. Рене Лемар берется за нее бережно:  
— Пойдем?  



End file.
